History of Christianity
(coming soon) War https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Military_saint Early History https://he.wikipedia.org/wiki/ישו https://he.wikipedia.org/wiki/פיתויו_של_ישו https://he.wikipedia.org/wiki/תאוריית_שני_המקורות#מקור_Q :"מקור Q או מסמך Q הוא קובץ היפותטי של דברי ישו. על פי תאוריית שני המקורות, הקובץ היה ידוע ללוקאס ולמתי כותבי הבשורות והם השתמשו בו כמקור, בנוסף לבשורה על פי מרקוס. על פי הסברה13, קיימת עדות קדומה לקיומו של המסמך בדבריו של פפיאס אותו מצטט אוסביוס מקיסריה: "מתי כתב את דברי ישו בעברית וכל אחד פירש אותם בהתאם ליכולתו"14. דברי ישו האמורים כאן הם על פי הסברה אותו אוסף אמירות המכונה כיום מקור Q." :(Source Q or Document Q is a hypothetical file of the Word of Jesus . According to the theory of the two sources, the file was known to Lucas and when the authors of the Gospels and they used it as a source, in addition to the Gospel according to Mark . According to the public relations 13 , there is early evidence of the existence of the document in the words of Ffias it cites Eusebius of Caesarea : "Matthew wrote the words of Jesus in Hebrew and each interpreted them according to his ability" 14 . The words of Jesus mentioned here are believed to be the same collection of sayings that are now referred to as Source Q.) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eusebius :"Eusebius of Caesarea (/juːˈsiːbiəs/; Greek: Εὐσέβιος τῆς Καισαρείας, Eusébios tés Kaisareías; ad 260/265 – 339/340), also known as Eusebius Pamphili (from the Greek: Εὐσέβιος τοῦ Παμϕίλου), was a historian of Christianity, exegete, and Christian polemicist. He became the bishop of Caesarea Maritima about 314 AD. Together with Pamphilus, he was a scholar of the Biblical canon and is regarded as an extremely learned Christian of his time.1 He wrote Demonstrations of the Gospel, Preparations for the Gospel, and On Discrepancies between the Gospels, studies of the Biblical text." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arianism :"Ten years later, however, Constantine the Great, who was himself baptized by the Arian bishop Eusebius of Nicomedia,910 convened another gathering of Church leaders at the regional First Synod of Tyre in 335 (attended by 310 bishops), to address various charges mounted against Athanasius by his pro-Arius detractors, such as "murder, illegal taxation, sorcery, and treason," following his refusal to readmit Arius into fellowship.5 Athanasius was exiled to Trier (near modern-day Luxembourg) following his conviction at Tyre of conspiracy, and Arius was, effectively, exonerated.11 Athanasius eventually returned to Alexandria in 346 A.D., two years after the deaths of both Arius and Constantine; though Arianism had spread, Athanasius and other trinitarian Church leaders crusaded against the theology, and Arius was again anathemised and pronounced a heretic once more at the Ecumenical First Council of Constantinople of 381 (attended by 150 bishops).125 The Roman Emperors Constantius II (337–361) and Valens (364–378) were Arians or Semi-Arians, as was the first King of Italy, Odoacer (433?–493), and the Lombards were also Arians or Semi-Arians until the 7th century. Visigothic Spain was Arian until 581. :Arianism is also used to refer to other nontrinitarian theological systems of the 4th century, which regarded Jesus Christ—the Son of God, the Logos—as either a begotten creature (as in Arianism proper and Anomoeanism) or as neither uncreated nor created in the sense other beings are created (as in Semi-Arianism)." Councils of Arabia https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Councils_of_Arabia :"The Councils of Arabia were two councils of the early Christian Church held in Bostra, in Arabia Petraea; one in 246 and the other in 247. Both were held against Beryllus, the local bishop, and his followers, who believed that the soul perished upon the death of the body, but that it would one day rise with the body. Origen, who was present at both councils, convinced them that their belief was heretical." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/247 First Council of Nicea |Wikipedia://First Council of Nicaea> "The First Council of Nicaea (/naɪˈsiːə/; Greek: Νίκαια ˈni:kaɪja) was a council of Christian bishops convened in the Bithynian city of Nicaea (now İznik, Bursa province, Turkey) by the Roman Emperor Constantine I in AD325. Constantine I organized the Council along the lines of the Roman Senateand presided over it, but did not cast any official vote. This ecumenical council was the first effort to attain consensus in the Church through an assembly representing all of Christendom. Hosius of Corduba, who was probably one of the Papal legates, may have presided over its deliberations.56 Its main accomplishments were settlement of the Christological issue of the divine nature of God the Son and his relationship to God the Father,3 the construction of the first part of the Nicene Creed, establishing uniform observance of the date of Easter,7 and promulgation of early canon law.48" |Inquirer://Jesus' Twin Brother> "The choice of only four authentic gospels was decided by the early Church fathers of the emerging Christian religion in a series of high-level conventions, beginning at the Council of Nicea in 325 AD, and culminating in the Council of Trent in 1545. All other gospels circulating at the time were considered inauthentic and heretical."|Inquirer://Jesus' Twin Brother> |StewartSynopsis://Jesus - Serapis Christus - Horus> "Arius of Libya (256-336 AD) was a popular preacher from Alexandria, Egypt who taught that Christ was not divine but created which made him a primary topic of the First Council of Nicaea convened by Roman Emperor Constantine in AD 325. Alexander assembled a council of Egyptian bishops in 320 and toppled Arius for heresy. Arius fought back and went to Palestine canvassing support from other Eastern bishops. Arius' theology taught there was a time before the Son of God, when only God the Father existed. the debate over the Son’s precise relationship to the Father."|StewartSynopsis://Jesus - Serapis Christus - Horus> 12th Century https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christianity_in_the_12th_century :"Christianity in the 12th century was marked by scholastic development and monastic reforms in the western church and a continuation of the Crusades, namely with the Second Crusade in the Holy Land." 1180's (see also Category:Pluto in Leo#1182) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christianity_in_the_12th_century#Medieval_Inquisition :"The Medieval Inquisition is a series of inquisitions (Roman Catholic Church bodies charged with suppressing heresy) from around 1184, including the Episcopal Inquisition (1184–1230s) and later the Papal Inquisition (1230s). It was in response to movements within Europe considered apostate or heretical to Western Catholicism, in particular the Cathars and the Waldensians in southern France and northern Italy. These were the first inquisition movements of many that would follow. The inquisitions in combination with the Albigensian Crusade were fairly successful in ending heresy." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Capuciati Capuciati is the name of a short-lived Catholic confraternity also named Confrères de la Paix ("Confraternity of Peace"). https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Capuchonnés :"Les Capuchonnés ou Confrérie des Capuchons (Capuciati) sont des paciaires, des partisans de la Paix de Dieu; une organisation de guerriers dévoués au maintien de la paix et de l'ordre dans la France de la fin du xiie siècle. Eux-mêmes se présentaient comme les Confrères de la Paix (« Confrérie de la paix de Marie»)1. :Ils ont d'abord été organisés au Puy en 1182 et ont participé activement à l'appui de Philippe Auguste contre Étienne Ier de Sancerre et ses mercenaires brabançons qui ravageaient alors l'Orléanais en 1184. Ce mouvement parti d’Auvergne, se répandit dans une grande partie de la France et finit par remettre en cause l’ordre social, avant d’être exterminé par le clergé et la noblesse. Il eut un grand retentissement dans le Nord-Ouest de l’Europe au tournant du xiiie siècle." :(The Hooded or Brotherhood of Hoods ( Capuciati ) are pacifists , supporters of the Peace of God ; an organization of dedicated warriors in maintaining peace and order in France from the end of the xii th century . Themselves presented themselves as the Confreres de la Paix ("Brotherhood of the Peace of Mary") 1 . :They were first organized in Puy in 1182 and participated actively in support of Philip Augustus against Stephen I st of Sancerre and Brabant mercenaries ravaging then the Orleans in 1184 . This movement, starting from Auvergne , spread to a large part of France and ended by challenging the social order, before being exterminated by the clergy and the nobility . It had a great impact in the northwest of Europe at the turn of the xiii th century.) Cathar "Heresy" Sang Réal - San Gréal (Royal Blood or Holy Grail?) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Holy_Grail :"In the 15th century, English writer John Hardyng invented a fanciful new etymology for Old French san-graal (or san-gréal), meaning "Holy Grail", by parsing it as sang real, meaning "royal blood".1011 This etymology was used by some later medieval British writers such as Thomas Malory, and became prominent in the conspiracy theory developed in the book The Holy Blood and the Holy Grail, in which sang real refers to the Jesus bloodline." |PBS.org://The Cathar Heresy> :"The Cathar heresy was a major challenge to the Roman Catholic Church. It combined a tradition of itinerant preachers in the forests of France with a very ascetic quality. The Cathars rejected the Roman Catholic, the entire church structure. They said they were the only true Christians." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Catharism#Interrogation_of_heretics https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Catharism#Historical_scholarship :"The publication of the early scholarly book Crusade Against the Grail by the young German Otto Rahn in the 1930s rekindled interest in the connection between the Cathars and the Holy Grail, especially in Germany. Rahn was convinced that the 13th-century work Parzival by Wolfram von Eschenbach was a veiled account of the Cathars. The philosopher and Nazi government official Alfred Rosenberg speaks favourably of the Cathars in The Myth of the Twentieth Century." The Reformation Calvinism (coming soon) Lutheranism (coming soon) Huguenots AKA Protestants in France AKA French Protestants |History.com://Huguenots - HISTORY> :"Huguenots were French Protestants in the 16th and 17th centuries who followed the teachings of theologian John Calvin. Persecuted by the French Catholic government during a violent period, Huguenots fled the country in the 17th century, creating Huguenot settlements all over Europe, in the United States and Africa." Council of Trent https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Council_of_Trent "The Council of Trent (Latin: Concilium Tridentinum), held between 1545 and 1563 in Trento (Trent), northern Italy, was an ecumenical council of the Roman Catholic Church.1 Prompted by the Protestant Reformation, it has been described as the embodiment of the Counter-Reformation.23 The Council issued condemnations of what it defined to be heresiescommitted by Protestantism and key statements and clarifications of the Church's doctrine and teachings, including scripture, the Biblical canon, sacred tradition, original sin, justification, salvation, the sacraments, the Massand the veneration of saints.4 The Council met for twenty-five sessions between 13 December 1545 and 4 December 1563.5 Pope Paul III, who convoked the Council, presided over these and the first eight sessions (1545–47), while the twelfth to sixteenth sessions (1551–52) were overseen by Pope Julius III and the seventeenth to twenty-fifth sessions (1562–63) by Pope Pius IV." Calvinism https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Calvinism https://www.britannica.com/topic/education/The-Calvinist-Reformation :"The Protestant reformer John Calvin was of French origin, but he settled in Geneva and made this Swiss city one of the most prominent centres of the Reformation. Unlike Luther, whose reforms were backed by princes hoping to gain greater political independence, Calvin was supported by the new mercantile class, which needed political and administrative changes for the purposes of its own expansion." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/History_of_Calvinism https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michael_Servetus#Imprisonment_and_Execution :"On 4 April 1553 Servetus was arrested by Roman Catholic authorities, and imprisoned in Vienne. He escaped from prison three days later. On 17 June, he was convicted of heresy, "thanks to the 17 letters sent by John Calvin, preacher in Geneva"25 and sentenced to be burned with his books. In his absence, he and his books were burned in effigy (blank paper for the books). :Meaning to flee to Italy, Servetus inexplicably stopped in Geneva, where Calvin and his Reformers had denounced him. On 13 August, he attended a sermon by Calvin at Geneva. He was arrested after the service26 and again imprisoned. All his property was confiscated. Servetus claimed during this judgment he was arrested at an inn at Geneva. French Inquisitors asked that Servetus be extradited to them for execution. Calvin wanted to show himself as firm in defense of Christian orthodoxy as his usual opponents. "He was forced to push the condemnation of Servetus with all the means at his command."26 Calvin's delicate health meant he did not personally appear against Servetus.27 Nicholas de la Fontaine played the more active role in Servetus's prosecution and the listing of points that condemned him. Among the possible reasons which prevented Calvin from appearing personally against Servetus there was one which must have seemed of itself sufficient. The laws regulating criminal actions in Geneva required that in certain grave cases the complainant himself should be incarcerated pending the trial. Calvin's delicate health and his great and constant usefulness in the administration of the state rendered a prolonged absence from the public life of Geneva impracticable. Nevertheless, Calvin is to be regarded as the author of the prosecution." References Category:History Category:Christianity Category:Jesus Category:Judaislochristianity